Night Stroll
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: During Usopp's night shift, Sanji comes to pay a visit and maybe a lil more...? SanUso. oh just SHOOT me already...


Whee! I feel STRANGE! I love Sanji to DEATH. You hear me! DEATH!

Usopp is hot. Majorly. Let us make with the reading of the fic!

Usopp was lazily watching the calm sea. No ships. No marines. No enemies at all. It was in the dead of the frickin' night. The artist didn't feel like climbing to the crow's nest, so he stayed on deck, leaning on the railing, watching the moon's reflection in the still waters.

The strong smell of smoke filled his nostrils, but he was too tired to turn around.

Sanji leaned against the railing next to him. Silent. With a faint sense of panic Usopp noticed how close the cook was next to him. Too close.

It wasn't that he didn't like him. He liked him too much in his opinion.

It was so quiet that Usopp nearly jumped to his death when Sanji spoke. "Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Usopp gave a lazy shrug. "Nothing really"

Sanji chuckled. "Sure you're not thinkin bout ya girlfriend back home?"

Turning his head sharply Usopp voiced "She's not my girlfriend. And how do _you_ know about that anyway?" Sanji shrugged "You're my crewmate. Is it wrong to know about you? To want to know?"

Usopp shifted uncomfortably. "I guess not" The dark haired youth gasped as Sanji ripped his bandana from his head. Dark curls fell over his eyes. _This is why I never take it off!_

Before he could push his hair back, Sanji did it for him. Raking his hand through the black hair slowly, pushing the hair back.

Usopp glared before snatching his headwear back. "Just what is your problem!"

Preparing to tie it back up Usopp lifted his arms. Only to have them grabbed by the ships' cook.

"I took it off for a reason. You look better this way" _Why must his voice sound so neutral? Like he's mocking me somehow_

"Let go of me Sanji. Is this payback or something? I _swear_ I didn't help Luffy steal from the kitchen. Not this time anyway!"

Putting his face close to the marksman's, Sanji blew smoke in his face.

Scrunching up his face Usopp tried to get away. The smell was overpowering. Sanji's grip was too strong. "You look so _good_ without that _thing_ on your head."

Closing his eyes tight, the dark haired boy tried to ignore the blonde's lips so close to his ear. "What has gotten into you, Sanji! Finally poisoned yourself with your own food?"

The cigarette fell to the floor and the blonde stomped it out. "Just shut up for a minute will ya?" Then he leaned forward and kissed Usopp on the mouth gently. He really wasn't expecting that.

He wasn't knocked out of his shocked till he tasted nicotine and the cheesecake they'd had for dessert. Sanji removed his hands from Usopp's arms Sanji pressed more urgently.

Realizing his chance Usopp grabbed the front of Sanji's jacket, preparing to shove him off and curse him thoroughly, only his mind shut down when the cook made the tiniest moan.

His hands tightened on Sanji's jacket, holding himself up. Then the blonde abruptly tore his mouth from his and looked over his shoulder. Taking in a deep breath Usopp struggled to listen at what was going on. "…shift. I'll take over for now" Sanji just whispered back in an angry tone "You idiotic swordsman. I got it covered. Go back to bed!"

"What the hell did you do to Usopp!" "Go to bed!" Hearing his name, Usopp lifted his head and peered over Sanji's shoulder, gazing at Zoro. A few seconds passed before a particularly dark blush crept up Zoro's neck, he fidgeted.

"Oh…_oh_…Oho! You've really outdone yourself this time cook" Before Sanji could answer Zoro turned swiftly and disappeared into the cabin. Leaning on the railing over Usopp, Sanji sighed. "I'll never hear the end of this" he mumbled.

Looking at the sea upside down, the younger male poked the blonde in the stomach. "Why did you kiss me?" Chuckling Sanji replied "Don't waste anytime do ya? I kissed ya because I like ya. Like ya a lot." **(Duuuuuuuuude!) **The blonde felt the other stiffen beneath him. "Are you disgusted now?"

Usopp relaxed his muscles and lifted a hand to touch Sanji's face. "I don't know what to feel. But I'm pretty sure it's not disgust"

Sanji backed away from Usopp and searched for a cigarette. "Those things will kill you"

"Then I'll die happy" A tanned hand stopped his quest for nicotine. "If you're gonna kiss me again, I'd advise you to skip those for a while"

He would be lying if he said that Sanji's smirk didn't send chills through his body.

"Are you imply that you want to do it again?" The marksman glared at the cook. "Either you're gonna kiss me or you're not!" Leaning forward Sanji's smirk intensified.

"Yes sir"

**End**

I feel like I did something bad. Like I got caught with my hand in the kookie jar or sumfin. Strange feeling I tell you. Read and review and all…maybe a sequel? Maybe not…flames are welcome…long as they have merit…I think I coulda done better….


End file.
